


Cool Guys Don't Dance

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, ended up on a cliche, has nothing to do with dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy came all the way to the club, he could hang out for a little bit.</p><p>Koy Week 2016 Day 1: First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Guys Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Koy week day prompts. I wanted to do all, but managed to this and I have to finish two more. Maybe I'll more by the end. So yeah.

Roy never really liked clubs, especially ones that played trash music with too many drunk people. He only went because Dick told him he would meet hot people. Hot people his ass, there were borderline young adults than anything. By borderline he meant a lot of 21 year olds who were trying to get drunk for the “full experience” or some shit. They’ll regret that in the morning, Roy just sipped at his beer wondering if he could get the Wayne butler to take versus just getting a taxi. Taxis were needlessly expensive and were slow vs working the poor man in charge of the Wayne's. Roy decided to stay until Dick got tired which would be soon enough.

Just leaving after being here for a few minutes seemed troublesome, hell he told Dick he would stay about an hour. What was so great about this place again? Oh, yeah it something like a bi club? Like what does that mean anyway? Roy shrugs to himself, before finding himself be surrounded by a group of admirers- of male and female. He has to fend off advances left and right. He tries to come up with excuses on why he won’t go on a date with either the guy and girl left when a  hot guy comes to his rescue. This hot guy is only a little shorter than him by a few inches. His dark skin flawless. Roy catches a glimpse of tattoos when the hot guy turns to talk to him. Roy wonders if his lips are as soft and nice as they look, when the guy starts talking, Roy doesn't hear any words just that beautiful baritone of his. Roy snaps out of the daze he is in when someone’s hand is shoved in his face. The rogue hand belongs to Dick who has his arm wrapped around the my hero.

Dick has a smug smirk on his face that makes Roy want to punch him. Pretentious little brat. “So Roy I see you have met _Kaldur_.” He purrs the guy’s name like it is one of his favorite words. Roy doesn't know how to respond that won’t end with him beating Dick’s ass so he doesn’t say anything. Kaldur looks at him concerned, and Roy doesn't know how to respond to that either. Kaldur starts looking uncomfortable then.

“Uhh, hello, Roy.” Roy notices he has a slight accent and finds it endearing. Kaldur hesitantly holds out his hand and Roy shakes it looking Kaldur straight in eyes as theyboth blush. A clearing of a throat reminds them both that they are still standing in the middle of crowded room packed with sweaty people, holding hands longer than really needed. Roy slowly releases Kaldur’s hand making sure to lightly touch on his wrist. Kaldur’s dark skin can’t hide his blush. _It’s adorable_ , Roy wants to say. He doesn’t for fear of rushing things.

“So Kaldur do you come here often?” Roy mentally slaps himself, _this place_ **_just opened today!_ ** Roy takes a breath before glancing back to Kaldur who just lets a little laugh, not minding the lame pick up line (or so Roy hoped). Roy wondered when the blush in his face would go down.

“In response to your question Roy, I don’t come here often, if I see you every time maybe I will.” Kaldur’s tone bordered on flirty. Roy had to say Kaldur’s pick up lines would have seduced anyone. His blue grey eyes were hypnotizing as well.

Roy may have started rambling then but only remembering Kaldur’s laugh as being one of the most beautiful things he had heard in his life. A sound Roy would love to hear for a long time, if not the rest of his life.

“So Kaldur, would you do me a favor of going a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 11/19/2016*


End file.
